Infinite
by Ume-san
Summary: There's no end to the thoughts of Komaeda that replay and loop over and over in Hinata's head. There's no escape for either one of them...The story of an invigorating endless chase between denial and hidden desires. As time ticks and time on the island shortens, their feelings only grow stronger. What will become of them when they're forced to choose an ending? (KomaedaxHinata)


**_PROLOGUE: Unspoken Words_**

_Hello, all! This is Ume-san here writing a quick intro~_

_First a heads up- **WARNING: THIS FAN FICTION CONTAINS SPOILER FOR THE FIRST CASE (AND IN FUTURE CASES PROBABLY SPOILERS FOR ENTIRE GAME)**  
><em>

_I've always been meaning to write a fanfic for a video game so here it is. __If anyone is confused about the point at which the story starts of, I'll explain right now._

_This story takes off right after the first trial. When everyone interrogates Komaeda and questions his role in the case._

_I've always been captivated by the chemistry between Hinata and Komaeda so I hope to explore it. And have their relationship grow._

_I want to harness all the moments in the game that weren't really explained and make sense out of it. What exactly is their relationship?_

_In my eyes, they are both broken people who in some way depend on one another to carry on in their painful lives._

_I write not so much because I'm disappointed at the ending or because I dislike the portrayal of their relationship._

_I only wish to dig in deeper. To explore every corner of their relationship in my way_

_Hopefully you enjoy my take on this. Thank you for reading! _

_Enjoy!_

_~Love, Ume-san_

* * *

><p>Disarrayed whispers and looks of discontent were directed right at the frail boy standing in the center of all the chaos and fear. Only a muddle of gasps could be heard as he filtered away all words being whispered behind him. Mere words would not break him. Solemn and stiffly, Komaeda averted all the piercing glares and found his eyes resting on the pair of brown eyes before him, watching and surfacing him. In almost a poised look, the still statue's eyes glistened with a look of fear mixed with confusion and betrayal. Look at him, the fearful boy in front of him, trembling and utterly disappointed. Komaeda's mouth curled upwards and he laughed quietly to himself.<p>

**"Komaeda, are you even listening to us? Snap back to it!"**

**"Are you insane?"**

**"I can't believe he tried to kill Togami..."**

**"Listen to him laugh...there's nothing to laugh about. "**

Komaeda paused and kept his mouth shut, ignoring all the questions spouted at him and the pathetic excuses of human beings. Again with the words. Insulting him was possibly the worst way to try to harm a self-deprecating person. He knew very well he was worthless, a dirty lowly being. Komaeda scowled at the pathetic gathering of monsters before him. Before him was a stampede of ravaging beasts ripping him into shreds and looming over him. One after another they dig deeper into him and try to explore his insides. Get out why he turned against them. Why he attempted to bloody his hands in the name of hope. Above him, and all around him was darkness and not a single light to hold onto. To reach towards.

**"His eyes aren't even in our direction. It's no use trying to reason with a psychopath"...**

Komaeda smiles.

**"This is why I said we should tie him up, he's too dangerous, I mean he caused all of this!"**

The brunette boy in front of him finally opened his mouth

**"You deceived all of us!"**

The trembling fingers pointed right at the boy with dishevled white hair.

Komaeda stood in silence and cocked his head to the side and grinned. Enlighten everyone. Komaeda waited queitly for a response and his smile began to twitch. With his face flushed from anger, Hinata whispered a quivering voice ,"**You...are a monster. "**

The smile on Komaeda's face quickly vanished. Komaeda blankly looked into the eyes of Hinata and felt a rush of discombulated feelings stir inside of him and in his head. He felt exposed all of a sudden and tried to hide his repulsive self; his hideous true nature. As expected, there doesn't seem to be a single person in the room that recognizes a single human quality about him. Hinata's words begin to trigger mass destruction within him. Thoughts were being generated in his mind every second and continuously changed. It drove the poor boy into a state of insanity.

**"It doesn't matter who I am," Komaeda replied in the spurr of the moment.**

_I don't know who I am._

**I'm being helpful here. All of you superior, hopeful beings are being rescued by someone who will willingly dirty his hands.**

_Stay away from me. Let me throw myself away for you all. I want to... I want to be useful._

**I'd even be willing to throw away my own life if it meant helping guys gain hope!**

_My life is worth nothing. I am an instrument used to obtain hope. Throw me away like the worthless rag I am._

With his arms flailing in the air as he was talking, the crowd around him looked at him in disbelief and horror. Komaeda demonstrated actions of grasping, grasping something as if he were trying to find meaning in his existence-make meaning of his pathetic excuse of a life.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed. He turned away and walked away from the dismantled mess of a person. All the broken pieces couldn't be put back together. With his trust broken and his friendship shattered, all he could do was walk away from the stranger before him. Leave the mad man alone in his thoughts. Komaeda smiled one last time at Hinata before heading back to his cottage. With eyes closed and one last desperate act of friendiness, Komaeda's face beamed and froze in one position. Hinata didn't look back, not once.

_I am a worthless pile of scraps, abandoned, and impossible to fix._

The world spun around him and lost in the mess of words, voices, and despair. Komaeda saw a figure walking away from him.A person running away from him. The countless illusions looped in his head, every passing second reducing his brain to a disfunctioning machine. His mind was quietly ticking, waiting to be activated and disassemble. A misapprehended being, a victim of the suffering in the world, would finally break down in his final moments without a word. No one would rescue him even if he were to explain his true intents on helping people. No one would understand. He would live in isolation, without saying a single word.

Hinata heard the shouts of grief from a distance and continued running. He was headed off into an unknown destination. He ran in an empty expanse with no defined end or beginning. Running away in every possible direction, Hinata ran in order to escape his troubles and never look back. His head pounded and his breath became heavier as over and over again, Komaeda's words violate Hinata and infiltrate in his head. "You are all hope" Why are we hope? What is he really trying to say? Why does he think like this? Who exactly is Komaeda? He couldn't stop thinking about him.

Thoughts of Komaeda replayed and looped over for an infinite amount of times.

_There's no escape...from one another. _

Komaeda opens his mouth to apologize. Hinata opens his mouth to ask for forgiveness.

The silence grows

louder for a second.

and soon subsides

to absolutely

nothing.

* * *

><p>This is a prologue and I'm hopeful to continue this series. I'm not very confident in my writing..it has been awhile since I've sat down and typed.<p>

I'm definitely very rusty but I believe I can continue with motivation of others. I also strive for improvement. So please, if you can, please review my work and provide me suggestions and feedback. I'd be very willing to listen, and eager to read responses to this~

~Ume-san


End file.
